


A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

by killerxcanaries



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Thea dares Felicity to talk to a guy, Truth or Dare, Verdant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerxcanaries/pseuds/killerxcanaries
Summary: Thea takes Felicity to Verdant to have some fun, and things get interesting when Felicity is dared to talk to the hot guy at the bar.





	A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back last August, so I figured why not post it? This is obviously not as good as my other fics since those were more recent than this.

It had been a dare. Thea had dared Felicity to walk over to the man and just say "hello". "Hello", that was all she had to say.

Easy, right? No, not at all, especially when the man is handsome as hell and could literally kill her with his gorgeous eyes if they ever made eye contact.

"Come on Felicity, it'll be easy! Just say 'hello' to him and then leave, that's all you have to do."

Felicity felt like hiding, like running home and locking herself in her room because she knew that she would completely die of embarrassment if she went through with it.

Which is why she was completely shocked when her feet started carrying her over to him, despite her mind wrestling to win.

Long story short, it obviously didn't win, as she suddenly found herself standing next to the brooding man. He was a few inches taller than her, with light brown tousled hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"H-hi," she said, smiling softly.

The man turned to look at her, instantly smiling. It took all of Felicity's will to not blush at the way he was looking at her, though she did still want to run and hide, as nothing had changed.

"What's a pretty girl like yourself doing at a bar all alone?," he asked.

"Oh, I'm not alone, my friend came with me. She had dared me to come and say hello to you, but I still have no clue why."

"Oliver," he said, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Felicity."

They began talking, Felicity deciding to accept Oliver's offer to buy her a drink. Since Thea had been the one to dare her in the first place Felicity knew she wouldn't mind if she spent a little bit of time with the man, since that had most likely been her intention in the first place.

An hour passed, feeling like just a few minutes. Oliver and Felicity were laughing about something he had said, the two of them not even feeling like they had just met earlier but instead like they had been best friends for years.

"Thank your friend for me," Oliver said to Felicity, smiling softly.

"Why?"

"Because whoever she is, she's an amazing friend. And I'm very glad she had dared you tonight, because I loved spending the time with you, Felicity."

Oliver captured her lips with his own, causing Felicity to blush softly. After a minute they slowly pulled away, smiling.

"Well, Mr. Oliver, I hate to cut this short but I think I have to go now, my friend is probably waiting for me."

She turned to look for Thea, seeing her standing by Laurel Lance and Tommy Merlyn, two of their friends that were dating.

Thea turned and saw Felicity looking at her, winking.

"Why is my sister winking at you?," Felicity hears.

Turning, she sees Oliver looking at her with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Felicity, you know my sister?"

"Who's your sister?"

"Thea?"

Felicity's eyes grew wide with shock.

"As in Thea Queen, Thea?"

"As in I'm Oliver Queen, yes."

She turned back once more and gave Thea a death glare, who just smirked, knowing Felicity had figured it out.

Her best friend had just set her up with her brother.

She should've noticed it. God, how could she not notice all of the similarities? Similar eye color, similar hair color, and they even had similar facial features!

But even though she had just kissed her best friend's brother, Felicity felt no feeling of regret whatsoever. Thea had been the one to pair them up, but she couldn't help but feel like it was a little weird, setting your best friend up with your brother and all.

The two of them walked over to where Thea was standing, their faces straight.

"Thea, why did you dare me to go talk to your brother?"

Thea shrugged smiling.

"All I did was say to go say hello to the man by the bar, I never once said which one."

"Yes you did...didn't you?," Felicity asked, eyes wide again.

"Nope, you decided on your own. I just said to go say hello, you picked out what man you thought I had been talking about."

Felicity groaned, burying her face in her hands in embarrassment.

"But it would be pretty hella awesome to have a best friend as your sister-in-law, don't you think?"

"We never once said we were getting married," Felicity said.

"And we didn't even say we'd go on a date," Oliver said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You didn't yet, but just wait for it. Time will tell, and it will tell you to get married and be together."

Thea smiled to herself, turning back to finish her conversation with Laurel and Tommy. Oliver and Felicity were left alone, standing there next to each other. Oliver looked down at Felicity and she looked back at him, both immediately looking away as to not make any more eye contact than they already had.

'It had been a good dare, though,' Felicity thought to herself with a smirk, 'and I probably would've went over to him even if I wasn't dared in the first place if I had known how hot he really was.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
